


Bad gambler.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cream Pie, F/F, F/M, Filmed Sex, Happy Sex, Incest, Loving Sex, Pron shoot, Rough Sex, black mail, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune's dad was a crook and left his family high to dry with bills to pay so Jaune is forced to do a bit of.... improvised work to pay for the debts and Beacon debts later on...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/ Original characters, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Original Character/Original Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow Jaune! How do you always have so much money?" Ruby asked her best friend as Jaune coughed, he did not like to show off but Ruby  _ had _ practically been drooling over the limited edition cover of X-ray and Vav so he really did not have the heart in him to turn her down or even try to explain to her that he had money because of his past. Hell Ruby had not even asked him to buy it for her. Her fellow leader just saw her looking at the thing and her desire to keep it to herself was so strong it overpowered him! Jaune smiled as Ruby hugged her new book like it was her lifeline and that she would die if it was taken from her for even a second! 

"So how do you always get to afford things like this!? You buy Nora so many pancakes and Ren has all those tea sets that you gave him! Hell, even Yang has her designer shampoo that you get her! And that stuff is not free! It's really freaking expensive! How did no how  _ can _ you even begin to afford them all!?" Ruby asked her silver eyes wide in curiosity the adorable silver-eyed best friend of Jaune much to his younger siblings chagrin clung to his arm in such a way that made his face heat up as he was glad that none of his siblings could see or there would be a bloodbath in Vale.  _ Again. _ Jaune thought as he sighed.

"Well, Ruby you know what they say right? I just found a niche that not anyone else could do and now I am filling that niche every other weekend." Jaune said blushing his jeans twitched as he knew that he had to watch his words or his beyond innocent best friend and  _ slight _ crush would notice the action going on in his pants at any second. 

_ I gotta be cool. As much as I know Yang loves me if I corrupt Ruby she is going to kill me! And then my sisters will try to kill her then her mom will kill everyone and nobody wants that! _ Jaune sighed as he let Ruby hang off his arm it was nice to not have to  _ work _ during the weekdays. 

Even if he had long since paid back the debt that bastard of a father had dared to leave him and his family with jaune was still not sure why his siblings where so insistent to have him...  _ continue _ the family business such as it was. 

"I know! What about we get some cookies and ice cream on the way back!" Ruby said her silver eyes shining as Jaune shook his head and smiled. 

"What's the matter, Ruby? Are you thinking of food already?"

"What!? NO! It's not like that I just feel like eating some cream and cookies with my best friend and just so you know! Before you even ask I am paying for this meal and that is that!" Ruby stated pouting adorably and stomping her feet in defiance. Jaune paused he did not get why all of his friends were like this. Jaune was more than happy to pay for anything that he or his friends needed when he had the money to easily afford it. 

"What? Are you sure about that Ruby? You don't have to pay for it. I can do it easy enough." Jaune said smiling warmly as Ruby shook her head. 

"Nope!"

"Ruby."

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

"N! O! P! E! Nope!" Ruby said popping her P at the end as Jaune rolled his eyes, Ruby was a good friend to his but she could and would get so stubborn on things that she thought where right! Once Ruby set her mind on something she never backed down from it and she made sure to make it happen one way or another. 

Jaune sighed again Ruby was in Ruby mode and that meant that arguing with her was not going to make any sort of difference in the long run.

"Ok, ok Ruby you win."

"Yay! You betcha I win! I know that I am going to buy you something for once! So you better think about what flavor of ice cream that you would want buster because I am getting you a double!" Ruby said grinning licking her lips, greed filled her eyes as she thought of showing off to the others that she had bought Jaune something for once. 

_ Jaune is going to get something from me today! I love it! _ Ruby said as she did a small jump in the air. She hopped up allowing Jaune's eyes to crawl down her deceptively curvy thighs as Jaune saw that dangerously short skirt flap up as Jaune coughed as a pair of Polkadot Beowulf pink cotton panties flashed him as he was forced to look away. 

_ She has such cute panties! Ruby is so innocent! I can't do anything to her! I mean sure she is beautiful but come on man! Look at her I can't defile her! _ Jaune thought as the wind luckily came to his aid. Jaune's eyes were saved as the wind pushed down her panties making sure only her curvy rear that was plump enough to push out in the air as Jaune felt the sweat form on his body as he had to cough in his hands as he felt his jeans get tighter than normal. Jaune had to fight down his growing second sword that had far less moral qualms about defiling the rose that was so close in front of him. 

"Oh! I know that place! I know a great place for us to go to eat Jaune! Follow me!" Ruby said as she pulled Jaune forward Jaune sighed as he began to think back on the times before he had all this money and remembering just what he had to do to make the money and to save his whole damn family...

\------

"So how is this gonna work?" 

"Jaune get away from him!" Saphron shouted as Jaune paused he glared at the man before him his fists balled up as he knew that he was going to half to fight back. 

"You stay the hell away from me and my sisters!" Jaune shouted as he knew that he was going to have to think of a better way to survive after this. 

"Look, kid. You know how this works, your family owes us money ok?"

"No our piece of shit  _ father _ owes you money! Not us!"

"And yes how deductive of you Jaune, your piece of shit father did tell us to come for you to collect on it. And while he did owe us money he left before he could pay so that is why we are here. To make sure that we can get our money before we lose it alright?" The gangster asked as Jaune glared at him the two men dressed in all black stood before the door as Jaune blocked his family from them.

_ Shit! I can't beat every one of them! Even if I did I can't just stay home and protect the girls all day! I have to work and mom needs to work! My sisters need to work! I can't be everywhere at once! I don't like it but I have to find a way to get them all of their money and I have to find a way to do it fast!  _ Jaune looked at the men before him both burly bruisers neither of them had their aura unlocked and both of them looked like they had more experience beating down people that could not fight back rather than fighting other people that had a decent chance of fighting back.

_ Bully. They pick on the weak rather than those that can fight back. But in enough numbers, I can't deal with them all. And I can only be in one place at once and if the girls get taken? I don't even want to think of what would happen to them when I can't be there all the time. _

Jaune saw the man take a step forward as he narrowed his eyes at the men.

"Look, kid, I don't want to hurt anyone really! I don't! I'm a good guy and I got a family as well."

"So you come all the way over here to beat up on little girls!" Jill shouted as Jaune grunted.

"Jill! Not now!" Jaune hissed as the first man sighed as he shook his head. 

"Look here girlie, I don't have to like what I do to do it. I just have to do it when I am ordered or I am going to be the one on the short end on the stick. Ok?" The man tried to reason with her as Jaune glared. 

"Hey, your business here is with me. Look I don't know if I can give you the money right now but! I can work, I can work with it and try to pay you off in installments if that works!" Jaune hissed as the frontman nodded his brown eyes narrowed as his thick blake eyebrows shook in mirth.

"Now  _ that _ is what I am talking about! That's what I like to hear!" The man said as he clapped once, making Jaune grit his teeth in anger. 

"Look we know that you are a good family and you will be good on your word, we also know that you are going to Beacon soon so we don't want to have to fight a future hunter or his teammates in the future ok? We can work this out civilly without need for fuss ok?" The man said doing his best to deescalate the situation before it got to the point that all of them would regret sooner or later. 

"What do you mean? I don't work right now but how much does my dad owe you? It can't be that much right?"

"Not really... he just owes us a clean hundred grand."

"A clean hundred grand!? That's a robbery!"

"Jade!" Jaune hissed back before the other twin hissed. 

"They are extorting us Jaune! Ther'es no way we owe that much!" Jade shouted as Jaune held up a hand.

"Look I don't want to call anyone here a liar but I need to know what we owe, is it really a hundred grand?" 

"A hundred on the dot. Your dad had one helluva gambling addiction kid. And let me say it when you don't think that kind of money adds up when you are betting on the races? Let me say that it  _ does _ add up. And it adds up quickly, much faster than you think and when it catches you it bites you in the ass something fierce." The man said shaking his head as Jaune gulped.

"I see, he always did find ways to spend his paycheck on things that are not in this house." Jaune hissed as the man sighed.

"Look kid no offense but your father was a piece of shit."

"You don't have to convince me of that."

"No I don't but! Seeing as you seem a good sort I'll be real. We don't  _ want _ to hurt you. We don't want to hurt your family. Now we  _ will _ if we don't get paid but let's try to avoid that ok? How about you let us help you make some money alright? Let us help you with the set up on this ok?"

"On the setup? Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... I'll be honest we have our own legal means of making money. Mainly in the pornography business."

"What?!" Jaune shouted his face turned red as the man nodded again.

"We make pron from time to time. And if you are willing to, you have what? Seven sisters and a mom? You can seel them to the tapes for a while ad be debt-free in a month! I guarantee you that!"

"And I guarantee you this will hurt!" 

"What will hurt?" The man asked as Jaune's fist crashed into his face! Jaune punched the man out of the door making sure to deck him out into the street!

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing kid!?" The other man said advancing on Jaune only for his face to meet his fist! Jaune punched him hard on the face as he was sent flying back! Jaune glared at the two thugs as he narrowed his blue eyes into slits as he raised his arms.

"I will let you two thugs leave this once but if you come back here or threaten my family  _ ever _ again it will be the last mistake of your life! You will get your money back, all one hundred thousand lien and not a cent more! So get out of here!"

"I... I hope that you are telling me the truth for your sake kid. Anyway, you know where to find us and I hope you  _ can _ pay us back or I am going to pay you back or busting up my lip like that!" The wounded man grunted before ha nad his friend walked off supporting the other as Jaune sighed before slamming the door shut closing them off to the outside world and leaving him with his family alone.

"Jaune! Are you ok?" Jade asked the youngest twin holding onto his back as he felt Saphron grip his hands.

"Jaune you idiot! What were you thinking about hitting them like that?!"

"What? I was defending you and the house? What's the matter with that?" Jaune asked curious to his eldest siblings glare as she held his hands to her eyes and squinted down on them starring as she squeezed.

"Ow! That hurts Saph!"

"I know it hurts it is supposed to! You idiot now I have to look for wounds on them! Really what where you thinking? Now they know you can fight and if it gets worse later on they will send in more than just some random common thug to help keep you in line." She hissed as she tried to see if Jaune's hands had been injured in his punching of the thugs that had dared to come to threaten them for their father's bad deeds in their own home.

"Jaune honey as much as we do love what you do and have done for us in the span of our lives we have to make sure that we have to get the hell out of here. We must skip town honey, I'm sorry I know you want to go to Beacon but we can not stay in this town if we are going to make it." Juniper said as Jaune's smile went he needed to be a hunter that was his goal!"

"But mom..."

"I'm sorry Jaune I just don't see a way to do it." 

"Wait... maybe I do?" Hazel Arc said as the second eldest had a brainstorm that would change everything...

\-----

"And lights! Camera! Action!" Hazel shouted as Jaune sighed the lights hit his face as-

"Scene!" She shouted as Jaune coughed his  _ tight _ white outfit clung to him as he winced. 

"Do I have to say this?"

"Yes! Yes, you do now say the lines!"

"Ok! Ok! UM! Arc Pizza here! Come get your order." Jaune said blushing wildly his toned ass cheeks hanging out of his assless chaps out as he knocked on the pale white door. 

"Arc Pizza! One extra... large... creampie... come and get it!" Jaune winced as the door opened the frail badly put together door opened as his twins Jill and Jade walked out clad in nothing but their matching underwear, the twins showed off their  _ plump _ and growing assets, C cup breast nice easy young curves and soft round buts with well done blonde hair as-

"OH my! Our Pizza is here!"

"Yeah, it is! I hope is it a nice thick and juicy creampie!" Jill and Jade said as Jaune sighed.

"Please shoot me."

"Stay on script!"

"Ok! So that will be twenty-one ninety-nine! Cash or charge!" Jaune asked as-

"Oh no!"

"We don't have any money on us right now!"

"We'll have to find another way to  _ pay _ you," Jill said as both teens gave Jaune a leering look before he coughed.

"My whatever do you mean? How can you pay me without money?"

"Let's show you!" Jill said as both of them pulled Jaune inside the room!

"Hey! Just what are you doing!?" Jaune asked as he was pulled inside the faux door and slammed down onto a conveniently placed bed!

"Let's show you how much we love the local pizza shop!" Jill said as both of them put on their best act! Both of them went down on their brother pulling off his pants as Jaune felt his foot of wrist-thick dick spring out as he grunted.

"Wow! Now that is what we call a salami!"

"And look at these uniforms! I love what they did with your chaps!" Both said as they began to  _ worship _ his dick! Jaune grunted as the twin lithe tongues began to work over his dick! Jaune groaned as both of his sisters began to deep throat him! Jaune felt Jill and Jade both take his foot of thick dick right back into their mouths! 

His thick mushroom head pushed into them, their soft pliable throats easily taking his cock as they pushed his dick far past the soft spongy part of the back of their mouths. The twins did not let up both of them taking turns sucking his cock! Both slurping his dick into their hot tight velvety canals as they shook their wide  _ young _ barley able to be put on film soaked panty ass out at the camera as Jaune groaned as he felt his dick worshipped and sinking deeper and deeper to the slick hot smooth caverns of their mouths!

Jaune leaned back into the bed both of his hands pulling his sister's heads closer and closer to his dick! Jill took his dick to the back of her mouth as Jade went in to suck on and worship his thick tennis ball-sized balls! 

"There we go fuck! This is worth more than any pizza paycheck would be worth." Jaune said as he felt his dick twitch he was not used to  _ both _ of his sisters sucking his dick at once, sure he was fine with one at a time on his thick bitch breaking dick but having both hot wet, tight and most importantly  _ small _ holes of their mouths that where hungrily shoving his dick deeper and deeper into their mouths without care!

"See! PAH! What did we tell you?"

"Worth more than that twenty right?" Jill and Jade said the twins attacking him with all their might as Jaune had to fight back the deep orgasmic groan that was growing within him as he felt the urge to let his cum burst out of his cock and splatter the faces of the twins!

"Fuck if you two girls keep this up then I am going to cum!" Jaune hissed gasping in pleasure before Jill took her thin hot mouth off Jaune's cock with a thick and wet  _ plop!  _ Jill took her mouth off Jaune's dick Jade took just enough time to let the camera's focus in on Jaune's thick sweat covered cock that just came out of his younger barely legal sisters hot mouth before Jade slammed her mouth down on it deep throating it without giving Jaune's balls a second of rest! Jade gripped down on the balls of her brothers making sure to keep his brother on edge before-

"Here! We can't let our special sauce go to waste!" Jill said as she brought out the pizza freshly bought at a local Vale shop as both sisters pushed off of Jaune's dick, licking the thick tip just enough for-

"Fuck me! I'm cumming!"

"Do it!"

"Cum! Cum on our pie and make it all creamy!" They said as Jaune came! Jaune's dick exploded as he came like a damn busted fire hydrant! Jaune came hard on the pizza! His dick let out several thick lines of hot steaming Arc cum! 

Jaune's dick sprayed out like a broken spigot! His dick spraying the pizza with the thick creamy white lines of strong male cum. Forcing the pizza to be coated perfectly in the cream as Jaune groaned leaning back. ALlowing his cum to fully douse the pie before he fell back on the bed and gasped!

"Fuck now that is the type of pizza that I could really get used to delivering!" Jaune said as both of the twins licked their lips the once pure cheese pizza now had that thick creamy  _ goop _ that always made it taste better as they each took a slice of the pie both of their pieces covered in cum as they made a big show of digging in on the slices! Making sure to take a massive bite of the slice as they did an orgasmic face that was not acting. 

"Now that is a pizza that you can eat!" They shouted as Jaune coughed.

"You know girls after all this work you have gotten me all riled up! What do you think of helping me with my work out routine?" Jaune asked as the twins nodded both of them walked to the bed shaking their thin but plump ass to the cameras. Both of them lined up on the bed both twins taking up position on the other, looking into the other's eyes, blue met blue as the twins looked at each other as their dripping wet pink pussies were pushed out for Jaune to take as he walked behind him licking his lips began gripping the bed and-

"KYA!" Jill shouted as she felt her brother's thick dick entering her pussy! The twin screamed out as she came hard! Jill cried out as that thick foot of cock slammed into her womb making her baby chamber shake as Jaune began to slam into her without remorse! 

"Fuck you are still just as tight! Hell, maybe you are tighter than normal?" Jaune asked as he began to fuck his sister like a slut! Jill was a screaming orgasmic mess her body shaking and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Jade groaned, her hips shook as her pussy even though it was still  _ painfully _ empty desperately needing her brothers own thick cock but!

For now, it was left to deal with the  _ spreading _ of his dick down her thin wet lips! Jaune's dick was so thick that it was able to spread her lips just as he pulled out only to thrust back into Jill's pussy making sure to take his due out of his sister!

Paying her back for that amazing blowjob that was currently still making his balls tingle as Jaune plowed in and out of her! His hips slamming forward  _ crashing _ into his sister's hips making the room fill with the thick hard wet  _ clapping _ of flesh slapping against flesh! 

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune fucked her like some kind of machine! Jaune's dick crashing into her young and vulnerable under attack womb pounding her tiny but needy cunt like a steam piston! His dick showed no mercy to her ravage hole, her slim velvety pussy was put to the test as Jaune have it a pounding so fierce that she thought she would break in two!

"So fast! So thick! Oh god, Jaune you are going to break me!" Jill screamed as Jaune growled his balls tensed on him even if he just came he had already been turned on by the thought of other people seeing him fuck his sisters! He knew what he was doing was questionable but it was so fucking hot that Jaune would not trade it for the world!

"Have this!" Jaune screamed as he pulled out of Jill with a thick and messy wet the sudden vacancy in her hot wet dripping fuck hole that had just been torn apart by her brothers thick breeding tool shook and writhed for the camera, showing off the wrecked pussy hole before Jaune took his dick and slammed it right into Jade's pussy making the sister on top scream out in pleasure as her wish of getting fucked like her sister was fulfilled as Jaune's thick dick slammed right into her body! 

His cock bypassing any kind of resistance that her body might have offered him as Jaune began slamming into her own tight diamond breaking cunt! His thick dick ruining her baby-making factory and breaking down any and all will she had to be anything but her brother's loyal breeding slut! 

Jade's eyes went all the way into the back of her head as Jaune plowed her without remorse or surrender! His dick drilling into her with the speed of a bullet and the rhythm of a damn jackhammer!

"J-Jaune! Wait! Take it easy! You have to slow down! You are breaking me apart! If you keep this up I am going to die!" Jade begged as Jaune did not even think to listen to her! Jaune kept on thrusting the feeling of his thick dick  _ melting _ in Jade's hot tight pussy as he plowed her over and over again! 

"You are going to take it and you are going to love it! I am going to fuck you like the slut that you are and show you what happens when you can't afford to fork up the change to pay for your damn pie! You both wanted that extra-large cream pie so let me make sure that you both get just want you wanted with  _ the change _ to spare!" Jaune shouted as the screams of the twins as they were fucked into a dribbling squealing almost mind broken puddle by their elder brother as he railed them into nothing!

Jaune's dick took turns with their holes making sure to fuck one to the womb! Sending their brain into a cloudy orange mist of pleasure and decadence before he yanked it back out! Jaune's dick leaving the broken in pussy with a gaping hole in it before he slammed into the other just as snug diamond tight dick breaking cunt making the other twin squeal in pleasure before he slammed into her own womb, making yer legs shake like they had been jammed with a live wire!

Where after making their eyes go cross Jaune would pull out just as hard making them choke on the very air before he would jam his dick right back into the other still healing and closing pussy, Jaune took pleasure as he jammed his dick right into her cunt making sure that the barley prepared pussy had no rest as he created then proceed ad infinite making the bed shake and the girls scream before Jaune finally hit his limit! 

"Fuck me! I'm gonna cum!" Jaune screamed pulling his dick out of the two both of their bodies seemed to  _ sense _ the coming climax both of the quivering neatly broken pussies began to  _ spasm _ as Jaune's thick dick began to  _ leak _ over them. 

"Cum in me!"

"No me!"

"Cum in me brig brother!"

"Put that cum in me Jaune!"

" _ KNOCK ME UP!" _ Both of his twins screamed out in incestuous raptured before Jaune slammed his dick into Jill's pussy as she screamed!

"YES! That's is breed me, big brother!"

"I'll do more than that you need slut!" Jaune hissed as he came hard! His dick spasmed as three  _ thick  _ lines of fertile cume splashed into her body! Filling up her baby champer and her  _ more _ than at risk womb before Jaune pulled out of her pussy in one move!

"KYA!"

"AHHH!" Jade cried as without missing a beat Jaune came deep into Jade! The final three thick lines of his cum shooting into her pussy making her eyes roll up into the back of her head! Both twins screamed grinding ther bodies in pleasure as both of them got bred by their big brother!

"Fuck me..."

"That was too good." Jill and Jade said as Jaune pulled out of their broken cunts their pussies no longer slim and night now  _ painfully _ and wonderfully gaped and broken open by Jaune's dick!

Both of them leaked out cum like a broken geyser! Both of their pussies turned into small volcanoes for the cum that flowed and oozed out of them like thick white magma!

As Jaune looked away form his handiwork he put back on the pizza hat that came with him standing out of the way so that the cameras could zoom in and get a good view of the broken busted  _ leaking _ cunt's of the twins as he put on the hat and pulled it hard to the side!

"Thank you for ordering from Arc's Pizzeria! We specialize in customer satisfaction! And I can tell that you both are more than satisfied customers!" Jaune said smirking turning to leave the site as-

"Oh, my dear... did my daughters give you some trouble mister delivery boy? I am their mother Juniper and I am sure if they did not pay you then I could." Jaune turned as his mother stood before him. Clad in her best green lingerie see throug gown that showed off her massive E cups tight plump curvy milf hits. Chubby milf belly and the pure lust in her eyes as Jaune smiled. Turning back taking off his hat and placing it gently on top of the bed. 

"Why of course ma'am. I would love to do that. Afterall." Jaune paused as he licked his lips his foot of dick spring back to attention as he began to make his way to the girl's mother as she licked her lips. 

"Here at Arc Pizzeria! Our customer satisfaction is always and naturally  _ guaranteed _ !" 


	2. The wedding scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has another scene this time with his mother and well... it looks like he can't stop most of his sisters even the reserved ones form getting on his dick at the end of the day... also Jaune and Blake go shopping for pet collars... and leashes...

"Ok! And can we have some lights!" 

"You know that I think you really need to stop getting so involved in it ok?" Jaune asked as he tried once again to fit on the far too tight pair of pure pearl ass less delivery chaps as he sighed and put on his all too familiar by now skinny jeans. 

"You know that you are not really a director right? You do know that just because we are doing this is not always a reason to make it your job?"

"You know little brother you could be a lot better at this if you would keep your mouth in the scene and not talk back to your director right?"

"Since when did anyone make you a director, Hazel? No one asked you to do it." Jaune said as he finished the first part of his acting job if that was what you wanted to call it. Jaune had not really decided if this job paid more than being a hunter but! 

_ I have made more friends at Beacon than I ever thought I would. I don't think that I could ever stop being one. Not when I am a leader and I have people that depend on me. That would not be the Arc way of things. _ Jaune thought as he began to pick up his also tight delivery shirt. Jaune sighed as he looked at the Arc creampie delivery service logo printed on the top of it as he shook his head. 

"You know that we don't need to have this damn uniform right? I really think that the company can survive without them." Jaune said once again pulling the shirt over his toned rip chest, his six-pack of abs pushed out against the smooth white fabric as he sighed. Jaune pulled down the oddly comfortable fabric that despite being form fitting with almost no room for him to maneuver was oddly soft on his skin as he cracked his fingers and yawned.

"Ok, I'm good for this and ready to go. Is the scene ready for me?"

"What? Like hell you are! I am not letting you get on the scene before you have the right look! Now put on the full uniform!"

"Do I have to?" Jaune asked his third eldest sister as Hazel nodded the woman nodded her head and licked one finger as she pointed it right at him.

"Like hell, you don't! I know that you know what I mean so get ready and get dressed!"

"I don't really want to wear that..."

"That's not the point! You put it on or you get tossed out! So what is it going ot be? Are you going to be better or not?"

"I! Ok fine! I'll do it." Jaune said groaning as he reached down and put on his Arc Delivery hat with the words creampie delivery boy written on it in bright bold letters as he shook his head as he straightened his hat on him.

"There you go! Now you look like a real member of society with your hat on!"

"I look like a fool."

"You look like someone that is going to fuck his own mother for a lot of money."

"You  _ do _ know that we paid back the debt to the mob right? Like we do not  _ have _ to do these scenes right?" Jaune asked as he yawned, he knew that it was going to be a pointless argument with his sister once she got an idea in her head she never let it go. And this was no exception to the rule. 

"Jaune. Do you know how much money we make off these tapes!? We are going to be paying for the college of all our siblings with this! WIth this Saffron is back to college and Jade and Jill are thinking about really getting into a good university again!" 

"I really think that we can make money in other ways than this. Not that I am complaining about it but I just think that there are better ways for all of us to make a decent lien." Jaune said before he finally put on his game face of the day. 

"Alright! I'm ready for this! Show me what you have!" 

"Don't worry bro just knock on that door that's as fake as you delivery credentials and we are golden!" 

"You do know that the door is real right? Like even if it is for a fake set if the door opens then it is technically counted as a real door." Jaune said as he knocked on the door-

"Wait! You idiot! Don't do it yet! I have to say lights camera and action before you do!"

"Do you really have to do that? Can't we just get it going?"

"NO! Do you have any class!? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!"

_ That's not exactly true, I mean Ruby is- _

"Anyway! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" The younger woman shouted her blonde hair blew in the fake breeze made by several large fans placed behind her as Jaune felt the blazing lights turn down on him as he sighed. 

"Ok then!"

_ Knock! Knock! _ Jaune knocked on the door before him not sure if he was doing it right as he coughed once.

"Excuse me! Arc Delivery here! I have an extra-large cream pie for a Miss Juniper?" Jaune asked as the door opened revealing his mother in nothing but her lingerie before him. Her breasts pushed out the massive E cups showed Jaune more than he could have ever hope to before. He licked his lips as his moms aging but still in his opinion perfect hourglass figure was put before him as she pushed out her hips and licked her lips. 

"Well now, this is a surprised to be sure. A welcome one that is. Are you here to give me a nice big cream pie on my wedding night?" The woman said as Jaune grinned.

"You know it, ma'am!" Jaune said already feeling his dick tent in his jeans that thick foot of cock was already growing hard as tempered steel as Jaune looked his mother up and down his mouth drooling as he approached her on the stage. Jaune saw her wink at him as she fell back and gave him a come hither motion. 

"Now why don't you come here and I can show you just how thankful that I am for you to be here with me and making sure that all your deliveries are so  _ intense _ ."

"Of course ma'am, here at the Arc creampie delivery service we always make sure that our customers are fully stuffed and  _ satisfied _ with pleasure," Jaune said licking his lips approaching his milf of a mom for the final hit-

"WAIT! HOLD UP! We got the script all wrong!" Hazel shouted as Jaune paused he and his mother both looked to the woman that was flipping through her page book not sure where it had gone but she messed up her script!"

"Hazel? The hell are you talking about? Isn't this the Arc creampie scene where I knock up the wealthy widow that wants to feel young again?"

"NO! This is supposed to be the big wedding day scene with the hard fuck on the wedding night! Fuck it we got to get new outfits! Ok, that's enough both of you! You need to get the hell out of there and into the changing room and get it back to the good clothes! Ok, you all heard me get dressed!" The young woman shouted as the two Arc's sighed.

"I think she is taking this job a bit too literal mom."

"She was already the most energetic of my girls, ah well I guess it's onto the new scene."

"Yeah... let's get this thing over with then right?" 

"Right," Juniper said as Jaune helped her up as they moved to the changing rooms that really where just their upstairs bedrooms as the family had decided to just keep it in the family, literally filming in the house they fucked like wild creatures of the night all day and well... night...

\----- 

"Ok, are you sure  _ this _ is the right attire? I don't want to have to get changed again." Jaune said as Hazel nodded the woman pulled up her younger brothers slacks making sure that the slacks fit Jaune's legs like a glove! Jaune's thin black pants showed off his thick bulge and well-manicured thighs as his sister licked her lips.

"Hell yeah bro! You are looking good there! I knew that you would clean up well!" Hazel said as Jaune had to fight a small shiver that ran down his legs.

"Is there a real  _ reason _ why the chaps have to be ass less? I swear that I am going to get sick at this rate."

"Oh stop being such a big baby about this! You have a nice ass and you need to show it off to the world that wants to see it!" Hazel said spanking her younger brother's ass as he gasped!

"There you go now get out there! It's your big scene! I know how much you love being with mom! But be sure to have some fun when you are out there ok?" Hazel said as Jaune nodded as he put on his wedding bow making sure that the stripper outfit that he had half bought half borrowed from Blake in Beacon fit him just as well as he would have thought as he sighed.

"Ok! I'm ready let's go!"

"Ol! Lights! Camera! Action!" 

\-----

Jaune walked into the  _ stage _ the living room was set up to look like a wedding chapel Jill and Jade stood on the sides of the trumped-up fireplace full of streamers and other fancy trinkets. Jaune smiled as Jill and Jade both wore what was literally a fancy pair of green lingerie both teens holding up bows of flowers shaking their thin hips in a seductive way both of them licking their lips looking at the bulge in their brothers pants as-

"Ahem! Are you ready to see your bride?" Jaune felt his legs shiver as Saffron the quote-unquote father dressed in a sexy nun outfit showing off her perfect hourglass figure as Jaune gulped.

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

"Good! Now bring out the bride!" Saffron said as the sounds of wedding bells filled the air. Jaune smiled as he finally saw him mom led by Bleu the only sister he did  _ not _ fuck mainly because Bleu scared the living shit out of him and she seemed to be more interested in books than him. Bleu walked out with their mother trailing behind her. She was dressed in what had to be the single most erotic wedding outfit that Jaune had ever seen. She had her massive E cup breasts held up in what might have been Saffron's green lacy bra, the poor over a strained piece of fabric that was just begging to be stripped and broken in two as every massive jiggle of her tits made the fabric strain even more as Jaune gulped. 

Jaune saw her massive heavy childbearing hips that swung heavily with every step, his mother's drenched pair of green panties let out a steady flow of liquid drops on the  _ chapel _ floor as Jaune saw his mother swinging her hips on purpose her frilly dress end kicked up as Jaune saw her give him a loving and caring smile as she walked up to the isle. Her long pink high heels clicking on the ground as she fully approached the alter giving her son the look of a loving mother that wanted to be fucked raw by her son. 

"You look as handsome as ever dear." She said as Jaune gulped.

"I could say the same thing. You are as beautiful as the day that I saw you."

"Now then! Now that you two are here and present are you ready to become man and wife?" Saffron asked as she held out two golden rings, both of them had the images of arms and limbs locked in what looked like carnal desire as Jaune and his mother took both of them and put them on their hands. 

"So, Jaune Arc do you take Juniper Arc to be your lofty wedded wife? Making her your mother and lover and taking her to have and to hold? To feed and to  _ breed _ from this day to your last?" Saffron asked as Jaune nodded and took his ring and put it in his mother's ring finger. 

"I do," Jaune said as he slid the ring down making his mother and new lover giggle from the ring on her finger as she nodded.

"And now you Juniper. Do you take Jaune as your lofty wedded husband? To have and to hold? To make sure he is safe in your arms and comforted by you and have the honor and privilege of carrying his children from here on out? In sickness and health to lofe and to care for, for the rest of your lives?" Saffron asked as Juniper nodded. 

"I do." She said as she took her ring and slid it gently onto Jaune's ring finger. 

"There! Now you make breed your wife!" Saffron said as she waved her hands the lights doubled in their intensity as Jaune took his mother in a passionate kiss! Jaune and Juniper wrapped their arms around the other both the mother and son wrapped their arms and limbs closely as their tongues danced in their faces as Jaune gripped his mother's wide fat and overall  _ soft _ ass in both hands. 

Jaune's mother's ass was really one of a kind, the thick and fat milf booty was easily molded into Jaune's grip the ass easily gave to be molded and pulled on. The soft ass gently softly allowed Jaune's hard manly fingers to grope her ass and making sure that his mother's ass would never forget the feeling of Jaune's fingers as they made sure that thick pale milf booty would never forget who really oned it. 

Jaune and his mother broke their kiss with a wet and sloppy  _ pop! _ As the two of them gasped as the mother took a deep breath as Safrorn coughed. 

"So now that you are wed, mother? Would you like to show your new lover how much you love him." Saffron said as saw her mother lick her lips. 

"Oh, I believe that I will," Juniper said as she dropped to her knees her fingers shot out to Jaune's pants as she began to undo his easy jeans, his body shook as she unhooked her son now husbands dick his thick foot of cock sprang out of its tight confines as Jaune groaned, his mother looked at the massive cock casting a shadow over her face as she licked her lips in pleasure, her pussy positively overflowing with juices as she stared at her son's massive dick! Jaune groaned as his mother took her massive breasts and pushed them down on Jaune's dick! 

"Fuck! Mom that is good!"

"Hush now dear and remember it is Juniper or dear when we are together." She said as she began to slam her tits on his dick! Jaune grunted as she began to massage his dick he felt his knees go weak as she slammed her tits up and down giving him a nice and sloppy tit job as she felt her son's massive dick thrust up to her lips as she felt that thick bulbous dick tip slamming into her mouth!

"Oh does my lovers little or not so little man want to burst out on his mommy's tits?" Juniper asked as Jaune groaned in pleasure as his mother worshiped his dick, her massive tits made his cock feel just like it was  _ melting _ in between her twin perfect tits. Jaune's mother took her time to make sure that the cameras got the perfect close up of her son's dick slamming between her thick juicy tits! Her breasts smother her little boy's dick in their thick fatty pillow-like folds as Jaune's cock was smeared in his own thick pre-cum.

"Fuck you are going to make me cum! If you keep this up I'm going to burst!"

"Go ahead Jaune! Let your body go forth and  _ consecrate _ this ceremony and make it official!" Saffron said smiling as she clapped her hands slapping the bible in between her hands as she smiled!

"Go on Jaune! Cum on my tits! Or better yet come inside my mouth!" Juniper said as she took her son's dick between her lips and began to suck on it! Jaune gasped as he felt his front part of his cock disspear into his mon's hot and wet mouth! Juniper began sucking on his cock as she blew and fucked his cock!

"Fuck! I can't take it! I'm gonna cum!" Jaune said as he felt his balls bugle! Jaune gasped as he knew that he was gonna cum and cum hard! Jaune gripped his mom's head pulling her down to the base of his cock before he burst!

"Fuck take it all!" Jaune came hard as he filled his mom with his spunk! Jaune's cum filled his mom's mouth far past the breaking point! Juniper took the first few thick loads down her throat! Her tight throat bulging with Jaune's cum as she was forced to swallow the cum that was plowed and shoved right down his mouth! Jaune whimpered as he came his cum exploding out of his mother's mouth making it burst out onto her tits and his front in a massive cum shower of spectacular indulgent display! 

"Fucking hell that felt so good!" Jaune grunted taking his dick out of his mother's battered mouth she gasped her bright blue eyes shone as she licked her lips her mouth splatted by Jaune's thick seed her face fully slathered in his cum as he gasped at finally giving his mom the facial she needed! Jaune picked up his mother in both hands picking up the giggling blushing bride as she felt her son's strong hands gripping her waist as Jaune picker her up easily hoisting the elder milf over the weeding carpet as he grinned.

"Now go to bed chambers! Or should I say the  _ breeding _ chambers!" Saffron said as she ushered the two lovers over her shoulder to the grand bedroom! That was nothing more than Juniper's  _ actual _ bedroom that she had just had renovated to fit the shoot for the day.

Jaune was led in by Saff the twins had already assumed the position of cherubic guardians doing a slow and easy striptease the exotic blonde twins showed off their hips tits and soaking wet panties as they slowly danced and ground into the other as Jaune walked in and Hazel followed her camera zooming in to catch her little bros balls swinging like wrecking balls clapped onto Juniper's thick plump juicy pale thighs as he grinned.

_ Smack! _ Her thighs shook as Jaune slammed her down on the bed-

"Are you ready to make this official dear?" Juniper asked sliding down her panties licking her lips spreading her legs showing off her drenched milf pussy as Jaune grinned. 

"Well then let's make this official dear." Jaune grinned as she aimed his foot of bitch breaking cunt wrecking cock right to her glistening  _ shaking _ cunt as Juniper licked her lips. 

"Come to  _ mommy _ dear." Jaune needed no more encouragement as he easily slammed his hips down shoving his foot of wrist-thick dick right into his mom's tight cunt! Jaune grunted in pleasure as his dick easily slid into his mom's tight wet pussy! His mother's cunt was still just as tight as when he last fucked her but it had that strange elastic electric feeling that he had come to associate with the older woman of the world. Not that Jaune had any other experience with the older woman besides his mother that is. 

"Fuck you know how to take my dick!" Jaune gasped as he began to plow his mother into the bed! Jaune's hips began to plow in and out of his mother's tight semi-loose electric pussy! Her smooth slippery elastic pussy clamping down on his dick as he fucked her tight milf cunt lose! Jaune heard the camera's zooming in on his dick wrecking his mother's cunt! Jaune's balls  _ clapped _ on her round soft ass.

His thick seed factories bouncing back and going high into the air as Jaune slammed in and out of his mother like he was going to break the bed! And he might have if they had not reinforced the bed with several wooden planks and other bars to keep up with Jaune's rampant and rough thrusting as Jaune slammed in and out of his mom's shaking hips! 

Junipers' eyes had already rolled into the far back of her head making her body shake and spasm as Jaune plowed her raw! Jaune's dick was hitting all the good spots breaking down her cervix as Jaune's cock found every angle of attack to make her knees weak as Jaune plowed her raw! 

Jaune had to fight his urge to cum right away as his mother's pussy was greedily gripping down on his cock, massaging it and pulling it deeper and deeper into her sopping wet cunt! 

Jaune's balls tensed as he felt his mother spasms every time he hilted inside of her Jaune felt her gunt get ever  _ tighter _ as she gripped his dick greedily begging Jaune to breed her! 

Jaune's mom had already been broken in by her son's cock before and now that Jaune's dick was hitting her in her wedding attire making sure to make her cum  _ hard _ with ever pelvis breaking cervix penetrating thrust! 

"You like that? You like it when I fuck you raw?" 

Jaune asked as he growled taking both hands and  _ gripping _ her nipples Jaune yanked down on her tits twisting the glorious pink mountain tops in his hands as he molded them to his touch, his mother's pained orgasmic gaps filled the air as she felt like a young woman again! 

"Yes! Please fuck me harder! Fuck me like a slut! Make me feel like a young woman again and  _ breed _ me!" Juniper shouted her mind getting closer and closer to breaking as Jaune's cock just kept hammering her insides! Jaune's dick was breaking down ever damn wall that she had. Juniper's legs locked around her son's back as she knew that the next shot was going to be the one to make her  _ bred. _

"Jaune! Jaune I can feel it! I can feel your dick! It's making me feel like I am going to break in two!" Juniper screamed as Jaune grinned before he slammed his dick into her one last time making her scream in orgasmic bliss as Jaune came hard!

"Fucking hell! TAKE IT! GET BRED!" Jaune shouted as he slammed his dick to the absolute hilt inside of his mother's tight elder but still  _ just _ as fertile womb! Jaune's dick throbbed one last time before it let go of its entire payload! Jaune's dick exploded deep into her pussy his dick spewing out like a damn ruptured fire hose! 

"AH! Jaune I can feel it filling me up! There is so much!" Juniper shouted as she felt Jaune's cum explode into her soft and vulnerable womb! Jaune's cum broke into her body flooding her womb and  _ drowning _ her vulnerable ovaries making sure that she was  _ knocked _ up with her son's own child!

"Oh, gods! I am going to be a mother and grandmother all at once!" Juniper gasped as-

"There we go! That is the creampie that seals the deal! Great job! CUT!" Hazel said cutting the scene her panties fully  _ soaked _ in the thick viscous juices of her own soaked pussy as she looked away she could still  _ hear _ the pumping sound of Jaune's dick filling up their mother's womb with his thick and potent arc seed the sheer  _ sound _ of Jaune's cock pumping their mother's womb audible even all the way out of the actual fucking was more than enough to make Hazel feel a tremor of fear as she thought that she would also be bred by her once dork of a younger brother-

"I can't take it!"

"You just can't hog him because you are older!" 

"Yeah! What she said!" Jill and Jade said as both of them began to fully strip! Jaune grunted not sure that his mother would want to part so soon after getting knocked up by her own son-

"Oh my, what did I do to raise such selfish and greedy daughters? You can go to them Jaune you have my blessings to make sure that they have the blessings that you have just given me." Juniper said laughing softly as she shook her head kissing her son's lips one last time making the soft wet pop of lips smacking lips as Jaune nodded.

"As you say, dear. I'll make sure to bring up the family numbers just for you!" Jaune said before his mom whispered into his ear. 

"Make sure you make a few babies with that cute girl in Beacon as well. Just because your sisters love you does not mean you have to be staked to them ok? Have fun Jaune and I love you." Juniper said making Jaune's cheek flush as he pulled out of his mother's cunt looking at the twins that had entangled themselves in the others limbs making sure that there was no way that Jaune could resist the siblings  _ begging _ him to breed them just like their mother had just had! 

"Come on bro!"

"Yeah knock us up! Just like mom!"

"Well if you insist then I guess I just  _ have to _ ."

\-----

"You know I was supposed to be babysitting today right?"

"Oh fuck! Breed me, little bro! Fuck me like a slut! Breed me and knock me up like a whore!" Saffron sighed shaking her head as Haze got knocked up by her brother! It looked like Jaune had gone on a breeding rampage after he had just finished fucking the rest of his family sill.

The twin's Jill and Jade both laid on the bed hand in hand their blue eyes closed their bodies still shaking and shivering in the aftermath of the sheer amount of orgasm bliss and trauma that they had just experienced. Their once tight and untouched pussies now  _ popped _ with Jaune's thick cum! Both of their cunts and ass's had fallen victim to Jaune's cunt busting cock!

Their holes ravaged by Jaune's bitch breaker leaving loose gaping holes that absoltuley  _ leaked _ cum out of their orifices making their pussy and asses leak a small river out of both of them. The girls gapping lower halves steadily produced a canst stream of Jaune's thick cum as both twins whimpering in orgasmic freshly bred pleasure. 

"Fuck if you want this dick then you just had to ask!"

_ WHAP! _ Jaune spanked Hazel's round fat ass the once-proud director now reduced to nothing but slutty breeding stock for her lovers cock! Jaune's dick pounded his elder sisters cunt making sure her  _ just _ as tight and until that day virgin pussy was now permanently  _ stretched _ out by Jaune's dick making it impossible for her to ever get off on another man's dick again! Not that she would ever want to get off on another dick, she had been fully fucked by her younger brothers dick and there was no way that she could turn back now!

"Yes! Yes, I want it! Fuck me! Harder! Harder! Just make me scream!" Hazel shouted as she was fucked raw in the hard doggy style position by her brother-

"I'm so sorry about that Saffron dear, but you know how the girls get when Jaune comes around. I know that you had to look after Adrian but don't worry I'll make sure that Jaune makes you and Terra a special meal as we both I and your sisters watch him for a weekend ok?" Juniper asked once again making sure to play mediator between her children as Saffron sighed.

"Fuck! Here I cum! Take it! Get knocked up!" Jaune hissed as his desperate frantic thrusting hit a fever pitch the sheer  _ squeals _ of their sister getting fucked like a slut made her break as she took a point-blank shot right to her ovaries by Jaune's dick!

"KYA! That's it! I can feel it in me! You are getting me pregnant! you knocked me up!" Hazel screamed her body finally shaking with the feeling of being impregnated by a superior lover, Jaune grunted as he finished deep inside of his elder sister grunted as Saffron rolled her eyes at them.

"You ever think that if we just let him fuck them when they where in early college that things could have gone better with dad?" Saffron asked as Juniper sighed shaking her head as she felt her son's cum  _ churn _ deep within her. The feeling of the blessing that Jaune had delivered deep into her core making sure that she was always going to be loved and fucked by her son as she shook her head.

"I don't think about your father much he was never even  _ half _ of the man that your brother is. He is all I need from a man now and I don't even want to hear him brought up in this house again ok?" Saffron smiled leaning back into the wall still holding the camera that she barely knew how to operate doing her best to zoon in just as Jaune pulled out of Hazel with a thick wet  _ plop! _

Exposing her busted up one right pink pussy now fucked  _ raw _ and left a wide loose gaping mess that was absoltuley spilling cum down like a waterfall as Saffron smiled glad that her siblings had gotten closer without her help.|

"Do you ever think of Jaune and Terra dear? Maybe making little Adrian have a sibling or three?"

"No mom as much as I  _ do _ like Jaune me and Terra are fine with each other. But if you ever need us to help film a shoot just get us a sitter for Adrian that is reliable and we can trust and it will work out just fine." Saffron said as she saw that cum waterfall  _ burst _ out of Hazel Jaune's thick foot of dick still hard as a rock, his breeding spire was not even  _ close _ to being finished despite wearing out all of his sisters and probably making enough money on this shoot alone to send them all to college as he looked around.

"I need  _ more," _ Jaune grunted his brain still in breed mode his lust to knock up any fertile womb around him had not gone away, in fact, it had only grown stronger as Juniper licked her lips as she saw another chance to take a ride on Jaune's cock and show her daughters how you  _ really _ take a dick.

"Mom. Are you kidding me? Are you sure that you want to do this now? You know that Jaune just finished wreaking the others are you sure that you can take him?"

"Oh I know that I might look a bit old dear but when it comes down to it there are some things that mother just knows  _ best _ ok?" Juniper asked licking her lips as she began to saunter to her son...

\------

"So do you have a pet?" Jaune paused he had not been expecting that question but he had known that things would be dicy at the best of times.

"No! Not really..." Jaune said as the amber eyes narrowed at him.

"Then why are we at the pet store? And why do you need five dog collars?"

"And leases. You can't forget about the leashes."

"Ok then... why do you need five dog collars  _ and _ leases?" Blake asked not sure what the hell this human was about as they did team shopping in downtown Vale.

"I... well if I told you that I had some... good girls in my life to reward and that I was doing this for them would you believe me?" Jaune asked gulping as Blake paused, cocking her head at him and squinting, making Jaune shiver in place.

"No. No, I would not."

"What!? Why not! Come on you know that I am a good guy!"

"As true as that is, you're also hiding something from me. Not that I _care_ mind you are entitled to your secrets just as much as me. Just don't have them bite you in the ass that hard ok?"

"None of them are into that," Jaune muttered as Blake froze.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! Anyhow dog collars!"

"And leashes."

"Ah yeah! I can't forget the leashes! Now, do you think they come in pink _and_ gold?" 

  
  



End file.
